Akori Nirini
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 535 | crecla = Krokotopian | school = Death | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Nirini Warrior | world = Krokotopia | location = Palace of Fire | subloc1 = Akori's Chamber | descrip = Akori Nirini is one of the four members of the Nirini family located in the Palace of Fire in the Pyramid of the Sun. He is a mummy, making him the only Nirini family member that is undead. | spell1 = Death Trap | spell2 = Dark Sprite | spell3 = Ghoul | spell4 = Banshee | spell5 = Evil Snowman (Spell) | spell6 = Lightning Bats | spell7 = Cyclops (Spell) | spell8 = Weakness | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 24-29 | hat1 = Conjurer's Blue Hat | hat2 = Cowl of Alacrity | hat3 = Cowl of Prediction | hat4 = Cowl of the Temple | hat5 = Helm of the Bastion | hat6 = Mask of Humidity | hat7 = Mask of Proportions | hat8 = Necromancer's Ivory Hat | hat9 = Pioneer's Helm | hat10 = Sturdy Blue Hood | robe1 = Akori's Robe | robe2 = Balmy Tunic | robe3 = Garment of Patience | robe4 = Raiment of the Badlands | robe5 = Robe of Reason | robe6 = Robe of Talent | robe7 = Runed Vestment | robe8 = Sorcerer's Maroon Cloak | robe9 = Sphinx's Vestment | robe10 = Summertime Robes | robe11 = Torrid Cloak | robe12 = Tunic of Energy | robe13 = Vestment of the Arctic | robe14 = Vest of Alacrity | boots1 = Ancient Sandals | boots2 = Boots of Imagination | boots3 = Boots of the Citadel | boots4 = Crystalline Footwraps | boots5 = Diviner's Boots | boots6 = Initiate's Boots | boots7 = Shoes of Adaptation | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Akori's Dagger of Darkness | athame2 = Blade of Proportions | athame3 = Dagger of Solitude | athame4 = Knife of the Badlands | athame5 = Parched Kris | athame6 = Whirlwind Dagger | athame7 = Dirk of the Wasteland | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Akori's Deepwater Amulet | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Band of the Mirage | ring2 = Glittering Jewel | ring3 = Sparkling Band | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Floor Torch | house2 = Krok Sun Plaque | house3 = Long Narrow Table | house4 = Open Fire Sarcophagus | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Fire Elf | trecar2 = Ghoul | trecar3 = Krokomummy | trecar4 = Krokotillian | trecar5 = Meteor Strike | trecar6 = Pixie | trecar7 = Snow Serpent | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Give 'Em Another Round | quest2 = | quest3 = }}